


Dream Lover

by Bette Bourgeois (PK_preservation_project)



Series: Dreaming [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Bette%20Bourgeois
Summary: "This was his dream lover, his fantasy come to life. Everything about him was perfect."A prequel toSome Dreams Come True.  Might be interesting to read that one first (which is the order in which they were written).(c) 1997 by Bette Bourgeois





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount owns the rights to every fictional person, place and thing used in this story. No infringement of these rights is intended. Not to be published for profit. Not to be published without this disclaimer.
> 
> WARNING: This story is rated NC-17 for language and explicit m/m sexual content. Do not read if you are under 18 or offended by explicitly depicted sexual situations between members of the same sex.

......................................................................

"Aarrggh!!" Harry Kim pushed himself away from the reclining female figure beneath him and dropped onto the bed beside her. He ground his teeth with frustration.

"It's okay, Harry. It happens," she soothed, reaching out to push the dark lock of hair away from his eyes. She drew her hand back without completing the gesture as he flinched away from her and turned his head to the wall.

Yeah, it happens, thought Harry. Every damn time for the last two weeks. It was frustrating, it was frightening and it was downright humiliating. He'd had an erection a minute ago. Everything had been going fine. Inside her, lying on their sides, it had been feeling good, better than in a long time. The positioning wasn't the best, so they had separated and he'd moved on top and . . . bingo! He'd lost it. His erection had melted faster than an ice cream cone in the heat of the summer sun. And here he was again, lying with this limp lump of flesh drooping against his thigh. It didn't matter which holo-character he called up. They all turned him on. They were all beautiful, exciting, passionate women. And he had failed with them one by one; the whole damn Olympic volleyball team. God, talk about banging your head against a brick wall. He was an expert.

"Let's try again, Harry," she offered. "We were doing fine for a while. It'll come back." She ran one long delicate finger down the well-defined muscles of Harry's arms. "Let me make you feel good, Harry," she purred as her hand moved towards his chest.

"Computer, halt program," Harry grated. The woman beside him froze with one hand hovering over a flat brown nipple. "Computer, erase memory engrams of character Felicia, recorded in the past hour, then return character to program file."

"The previous hour's memory engrams for character Felicia erased," the computer announced. The woman on the bed flickered, faded and then disappeared. "Character returned to file," the computer voice confirmed.

Harry lay on the bed feeling cold and empty. He wanted to experience that pleasure so badly. He needed the release. The tension was gnawing at him and killing any chance at the relaxation he had been seeking. He couldn't sleep more than a few hours a night; he didn't feel like eating. He was weary and aching and feeling more alone and isolated than he had in a long time. And who could he tell? His best friend, Tom Paris?

Harry closed his eyes and a vision of Tom appeared in his mind, as he'd seen him yesterday, in body-hugging swim trunks, playing on a holo-programmed beach. The three of them, Harry, B'Elanna and Tom, were there for a swim, but Harry hadn't done much swimming. He spent most of the time trying to find surreptitious ways of watching Tom without him knowing it. It had seemed to work. He'd had a couple of strange looks from B'Elanna, but he'd just smiled at her and teased her and she'd forgotten all about what she had been thinking. He hoped.

Now, he called up Tom's figure from memory and watched from behind closed lids as his friend leaned over Harry's reclining form.

"Hey, Harry. Looks like you're having a little problem there, buddy. Let's see if I can do something about that." Tom's voice was teasing, warm. The sound of it moved along Harry's nerves and he felt himself flush in anticipation. Slowly Harry trailed the fingers of one hand down his own chest, just brushing a nipple. A shiver ran through him. In his mind those were Tom's lips brushing his sensitive skin; warm lips, trailing warm moist breath. Harry trailed the fingers lightly down his chest, then his abdomen. He imagined Tom's nose as well as his lips brushing his quivering flesh. Then the fingers encountered pubic hair, thick and soft. They continued into the nest of curls and just feathered lightly across his penis.

The sensation was electric and immediate. Pleasure rose up in a wave and spread into Harry's body. Blood flooded into his penis and it twitched and lengthened. The sensations were exquisite. Harry brushed one fingertip across the glans -- Tom's lips dipping in for a kiss. Harry's erection grew and hardened and rose away from his body, arching towards those imaginary lips.

Harry moaned with the feelings of pleasure flooding his genitals. His balls ached and his penis craved contact. Where were those fabulously soft lips? He wanted those lips on him _now_!

Harry opened his eyes. Tom?

Reality crashed down around Harry as he lay gasping and aching on the bed; waiting, waiting for that touch that wasn't going to come, no matter how hard he tried to imagine it. Oh, Tom! Harry felt like crying.

"NO!" He pounded both fists into the bed on either side of himself in rising anger and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "No!" he shouted again to the empty holodeck-created bedroom. I am _not_ going to do this again. He gritted his teeth. I am _not_ going to lie here and masturbate to fantasies of Tom Paris. I'm _not_!

"I have got to get over this sick obsession with Tom's body," he spoke aloud as if trying to convince someone other than himself.

Harry knew in some hidden part of his mind that it was much more than a sexual obsession. His feelings for Tom went deep and moved inside him like the urgings of his own soul. But it was easier to never acknowledge those feelings. Easier to ignore any impulse to speak terms like 'love' in connection with those feelings. Harry had convinced himself it was just a sexual dysfunction. He just needed to find the right partner, and Tom's image would fade as naturally as any of his other adolescent crushes. It was physical attraction, pure and simple. And he could fight it. He _would_ fight it . . . and win. He must.

"Computer," Harry ordered with determination in his voice. He looked down at his penis, lying limply against his body again. "Retrieve discarded memory engrams deleted from character Felicia. Add to memory of character Frank and activate character."

A muscular young man of medium height materialized, naked and standing beside the bed. He had long brown hair that hung in luxurious waves down to his shoulders. He had brilliant green eyes that were sparkling with mischief. He immediately pounced on Harry, pushing him back onto the bed and settling astride Harry's naked thighs. He lifted his weight and parted Harry's legs slightly, using both hands. He slipped one hand under Harry's scrotum and the other one around Harry's penis and began to fondle them with a mixture of gentle and rough caresses.

"I could have told you that you wouldn't get anywhere with Felicia," Frank said. His shoulder and chest muscles rippled impressively as his hands worked. "I could have told you that you were wasting your time with women, Harry. Your body is crying out for the touch of a man, kid. Don't fool yourself. I'm the one that's got *just* what you need." Frank laughed softly, knowingly, glancing down at his own erection.

Harry didn't say anything. Frank's steady manual stimulation was working. His erection had returned and it ached with a burning fire that tormented more than pleasured. Frank was pumping and squeezing roughly and when Harry reached down to slow the hand movements slightly, the holo-character grabbed his hands and forced them above his head and held them there.

"Ah, ah, ah! Frank knows best, kid. I'm not jerking you off tonight. I'm gonna fuck your lights out and if you're a good boy, I won't bite." Frank grinned and his eyes sparkled. "This time . . ." he added with a wink.

Harry moaned and twisted under Frank's weight. He didn't care whether the holocharacter jerked him off or fucked him. He wanted an end to this physical torment. He couldn't stand it much longer. He bucked up against Frank impatiently.

"Yeah," Frank released Harry's hands and Harry knew better than to move them from their position over his head. "You're ready for me." He reached into a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a tube of lubricant. "See how nice I'm being this time, Harry? You're gonna thank me nicely when we're all done, aren't you, Harry?" Frank smirked.

"Yeah, you're all heart, Frank," Harry muttered through gritted teeth.

Frank laughed and raised himself up off Harry's legs. He turned him over with a minimum of movement, using his upper body strength to good effect. "Hands and knees, Harry, my boy," Frank urged, slipping a slick finger into Harry's ass even as he spoke. He stretched and lubricated Harry with quickness and efficiency. Harry's holographic programming of Frank hadn't lingered on finesse. Then Frank was inside Harry's ass and fucking him with the same rough efficiency. His hand slid around Harry and reached for the erection he had put so much work into hardening, but it hung limp and loose again. "What the fuck?!" Frank growled. "Harry! What the hell happened to that hard cock I had in my hand a minute ago?! You wimping out on me, Harry?"

"Oh, God," Harry moaned. He couldn't take any more. He just couldn't handle this any more. "Computer, delete character!" he cried out in despair. The body behind him disappeared and Harry dropped limply to the bed. His shoulders shook with his sobs. He pulled the pillow into his arms and curled around it as if to protect it from harm within the shell of his body. And he cried, "Oh, Tom . . . Tom . . ."

*********

Harry had made his decision. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right. If it was a risk worth taking, he might as well go all the way; give it his best shot. And somehow, he had to get B'Elanna to help him without telling her what he was doing.

"Harry," B'Elanna sighed, "you don't have the security clearance necessary for this."

"No," he agreed, "but you have." He smiled at her, hoping he was giving her his best puppy-dog look.

"Harry!" B'Elanna was surprised. Mr. Regulation wanted her to break the rules? Whatever would he suggest next? Ask her for a date? B'Elanna's secret amusement brought a smile to her lips that encouraged Harry. "You want me to release Starfleet security codes to you even though you don't have the proper security clearance? Since when did you advocate breaking Starfleet regulations, _Starfleet_?"

"B'Elanna, it's not like I'm asking for the keys to Engineering," Harry pleaded. "I just need the codes long enough to create a security program that will encrypt my personal logs. That way no one will be able to access them but me or someone who knows the security codes."

"Like me," B'Elanna smiled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But you know I trust you." Harry thought this particular ploy was inspired. Tell B'Elanna that he trusted her. That way she'd be more inclined to instinctively trust _him_. He hoped. "It's Tom I'm worried about. He's been threatening to break into my logs and post them on the ship-wide bulletin. He's got the computer savvy to do it too. You _know_ that!"

"He's just joking, Harry," B'Elanna sighed. Tom Paris was a pain in the ass.

"Is he?" Harry sounded sceptical. "Are you willing to bet on that?"

B'Elanna frowned. Tom had been known to take some practical jokes a little too far. It wasn't that he was mean-spirited. He just let his sense of humour carry him away sometimes. There was probably a real possibility that Tom would pull a prank like this. He'd be counting on Harry's forgiving nature if it went a little further than he planned.

Tom tended to take people for granted. He wasn't the only one. B'Elanna was guilty of it too. It was an occupational hazard. On a ship like Voyager you came to depend totally on your comrades, came to trust them, came to get comfortable with trusting your life to them. It made you sloppy about interpersonal relations. You took people for granted and they often let you get away with it; like Harry and Tom. They were such good friends, had been since the beginning, and liked each other so much, and got along so well, that they often took advantage of each other's good nature. Until one of them threatened to step over the proscribed bounds; like Harry was afraid Tom was going to do.

"Have you talked to him seriously about laying off?" she asked Harry.

"Talk to Tom seriously?" Harry's eyebrows rose in astonishment at her naivete. "Tom doesn't take anything but the conn seriously," he reminded her.

B'Elanna sighed again. Poor Harry. There must be something really embarrassing in his personal logs for him to be this anxious about keeping them under wraps. She didn't know anyone but Captain Janeway who kept such tight security on their personal logs.

"Why don't you just delete the files you don't want him getting access to?" she suggested.

Harry looked grim. "That would cover most of my logs since we left DS9, B'Elanna," he informed her. B'Elanna's look of surprise would have been comical if Harry weren't so embarrassed.

Harry wouldn't look her in the eye. B'Elanna started to speculate. He must want to hide logs that have thoughts he's expressed about someone; someone whom he has had feelings for since the voyage started. Hmmm, B'Elanna thought to herself. Who exactly would that be?

It wasn't that B'Elanna gave a fig about breaking Starfleet regulations. As far as she was concerned, regulations were made to be broken. The plain and simple fact was that she hated handing over privileged information to which only she, Security Chief and Command had access. She enjoyed her position as Chief of Engineering. It gave her a position of power and prestige that she enjoyed. It gave her instant access to respect from Starfleet and Maquis crewmembers alike. And she didn't like sharing that power, unless she absolutely must. But, she decided, she'd make an exception for Harry.

"Okay, Harry, but you have to promise me that as soon as you've encrypted your logs, you'll delete the codes from your files and from this padd," B'Elanna indicated the data padd she held in her hand.

"Of course, B'Elanna," Harry assured her. "Do you think I want that thing in my files for Tom to get his hands on? That would kind of negate the purpose of encrypting them in the first place, don't you think?" He grinned at her.

B'Elanna went over to her console and downloaded the appropriate security codes onto the padd and handed it to Harry. "Nobody, but nobody else better get hold of these while they are in your possession, Starfleet," she warned him.

"B'Elanna, you can trust me. I'll guard them with my life," he joked.

"You'd better," she threatened him playfully. "Go on. Go do it," she shoved him towards the corridor. "The sooner you're done, the sooner you can delete them and the happier I'll be."

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done, okay?" Harry offered over his shoulder as he headed quickly away from Engineering. I got them, I got them, he nervously gloated as he hurried towards his quarters. This is going to work!

Harry downloaded the codes into his console as soon as he entered his quarters. "Computer, level 2 privacy lock," he ordered before he started.

"Level 2 privacy lock confirmed," the computer voiced. 

Harry accessed the codes and began to work. First he used the security clearance to override lockouts on all classified and non-classified personnel, medical and personal logs. Then he started downloading. Every bit of information in the Voyager computer database on Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, no matter who had filed it, was transferred into Harry's computer. When he ran out of file space, he deleted some of his own files to make room. The only files he kept untouched were his personal logs, which held a cornucopia of information about Tom. He'd been entering personal anecdotes about his friendship with the man since he'd come aboard. Those logs were going to prove invaluable to his project; almost as invaluable as Tom's own personal logs.

Once Harry had accessed and downloaded every file, classified or not, that concerned Tom, into his own files, he decided he'd better encrypt his personal logs while he was at it, just in case B'Elanna thought to check up on him. When that was done he entered commands to erase the evidence that he had accessed the restricted material and then put a command encryption code on the erasure data. Now, only someone in command, someone who knew to look for the erasure data, could find out that the erasure, the data download and the access of restricted material had actually occurred. And who was going to look?

Harry deleted the borrowed security codes from his files, and then from the data padd. He checked that the codes had been the only thing filed on the padd and then purged its memory to erase any trace that they'd ever been downloaded onto it. Then he headed for Engineering.

"Here you are," Harry waited until B'Elanna noticed him standing in the doorway and then returned the padd to her.

"That was quick," she smiled and took it from him.

"Hey, I'm nothing if not efficient. Starfleet trained me well." Harry grinned at her. "And now that my logs are safe from the prying eyes of a certain Starfleet lieutenant, I feel a whole lot better. Thanks, B'Elanna. I owe you one."

"Don't think I won't collect on it," she assured him with a smile. "For instance, what exactly is in your logs that you don't want Tom to find out about? I didn't know you harboured any guilty secrets, Starfleet."

Harry blushed and looked away. "Uh, just . . . stuff," he mumbled.

"What kind of stuff?" she pressed. She didn't think he was going to answer, he had gone so quiet. The smile of a few minutes ago had faded to nothing.

"Ummm . . . stuff about Tom, of course. Why else would I be worrying about it," he bit his lip and his eyes caught hers reluctantly.

B'Elanna's eyes went wide with surprise. She really hadn't expected him to tell her. Maybe confession was good for the soul? She was reading sadness in Harry's face now and she suddenly understood. Remembering recent instances of Harry seemingly watching Tom, she felt she should have guessed.

"Harry . . ." she began, but he cut her off.

"You can't say anything I haven't already said to myself, B'Elanna," he assured her, with a rueful grin. "It hasn't helped. I know I'm an idiot, but my emotions seem to have a will of their own. I'm just along for the ride."

B'Elanna didn't know what to say. It was bad enough that Harry seemed to have fallen for his best friend. But what was even worse, it was Tom Paris, playboy of the Delta Quadrant, and a man who didn't take _anything_ , especially emotions, seriously.

"Oh, Harry . . ." B'Elanna reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's arm in sympathy.

Harry put his hand over it and squeezed. "I'll survive. Don't worry." Then he smiled and forced a note of playfulness into his voice. "Want to try and rob me of some replicator credits tonight at Sandrine's?"

"Starfleet, nobody _robs_ you of those credits. It's like taking candy from a baby," B'Elanna thankfully let Harry change the subject. "I'll see you there," she assured.

*******

Harry had been working for weeks on his pet project: a holoprogram version of Tom and Tom's quarters. He had been spending some extra time in Tom's quarters, making mental notes, wanting to get the details right. It was simple enough. He just showed up early when the two of them made plans to do something together.

He had been slowly sifting through the downloaded data on Tom, adding most of it to his program. He wanted his creation to be as close to the real thing as possible. He refused to think about all the ethical and moral bridges he was burning. If he thought about it, he'd be horrified at what he was doing; at what he'd allowed himself to become. So he ignored his conscience and concentrated every ounce of energy outside of his daily work to accomplishing his goal: his very own Tom . . . to love.

Harry had finally given into his emotions when confronted by B'Elanna. He acknowledged it. He was in love with Tom, his best friend. What he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't seem to help himself. If Tom ever found out about it, he'd have to kill himself. He wouldn't be able to live with the humiliation or the knowledge that he had betrayed that friendship. For now, he'd have to live with the guilt. But at least he'd have a little bit of Tom to love, and pretend to be loved by in return. It was really pathetic, he knew.

Right now, he was reading through some of Tom's personal logs before deciding whether they would be useful in his program:

~~~~~~~

Log entry:

Boy, that B'Elanna is gorgeous. She has the most beautiful body of any woman crewmember on the ship. She and I joined Carey on the holodeck today to run Carey's scubadiving program. We took a boat off the coast of Australia to do some diving on the Great Barrier Reef. I swear the woman had no swimsuit on under her wetsuit. When we jumped in the water, I could see the goosebumps raise up on her bare arms and legs and, by the gods, didn't her nipples stick out, even under the suit, like a couple of hard little pebbles. Shit, I wanted to touch them. I almost did. It was a close thing. She would have broken every bone in my body if I did. Luckily, I remembered that and swam away from her as if a shark was after me. Thank goodness Carey hadn't programmed any _real_ sharks.

*********

It figures. Tom was attracted to B'Elanna, thought Harry. He couldn't be jealous. He liked B'Elanna so much himself. She wasn't his type, but he could see what Tom saw in her. Hell, she _was_ an extraordinarily beautiful woman, inside and out. Harry wondered if he could survive it if his two friends started up a relationship together. The thought didn't hurt as much as it could have.

Now, did he want to include this memory in _his_ Tom's engrams?

********

Log entry:

I can't figure out why Harry has so much trouble with the ladies. He's intelligent, he's good-looking, he's easy to get along with . . . Hell, most of the women I've talked to think he's sweet. A couple have even mentioned that they wouldn't mind giving him some lessons. Now who'd turn down an offer like that? I sure wouldn't! Jenny said she thought Harry had the sexiest mouth of any man she'd ever met, myself included. I didn't believe her, of course. She likes to pull my chain, trying to make me jealous. Me? Jealous? There's a laugh. But I checked out Harry's mouth today and I've got to admit, that bottom lip is decidedly sensual. It looks soft. Hell, listen to me. I must be getting soft, checking out Harry's mouth. Shit. Must be all that clarinet playing he does. Maybe I should take up the clarinet too? Ha!

********

Now _that's_ an entry I want to include, Harry thought, downloading the log to the holoprogram files. Well, well. Tom thinks I have a sensual mouth. Who'd have believed it? Harry certainly wouldn't have if he hadn't seen the entry with his own eyes. Harry got up and went to stand in the bathroom in front of the mirror. He wondered if Tom found any other of his features attractive? God, this was going to torment him for the next year. He'd better get back to his holoprogram and forget about the real Tom. Those kinds of thoughts just didn't bear thinking about.

********

Tonight was the night. Harry had booked three straight hours on the holodeck to run through the first tests of his holoprogram. It had been tricky getting three consecutive hours so early in the evening. He had had to give up some major replicator credits to Jenny Delaney, the bitch. Trust her to insist on credits rather than just trading for another prime holodeck timeslot. Harry had an hour booked each night for the next week. He would have traded her any of them. Hell, he would have traded all of them. But, no, that didn't suit Her Highness. Well, at least he had gotten it. He was going to have to do the fine tuning on the spot. He was going to have to work under privacy lock. He just hoped he could get it finished tonight. He didn't know when this kind of opportunity would come again.

*******

The holodeck doors closed behind him. "Computer, engage privacy lock."

"Privacy lock engaged," the computer confirmed.

"Computer, load and begin holodeck program Kim 3." The room shimmered for a moment and then the recreated furnishings of Tom's quarters appeared around him. Yes, he thought. Perfect. Right down to the mess. He grinned.

"Hi, Harry. Wasn't expecting to see you so early." Harry's holodeck version of Tom stepped into the room from the bedroom. He still had on his uniform. Good, Harry thought. Time to check out how close I got him to the real Tom. Test one, coming up.

"I thought maybe you'd like me to help you pick out what to wear to Sandrine's tonight?" Harry offered.

Tom stopped what he was doing and looked across the room at Harry. He frowned. God, Harry thought, I love that frown.

"Harry, are you feeling all right?" Tom asked tentatively, staring at Harry as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

Perfect response. Wonderful. This was Tom; or as close as a holodeck program could get. Now, Harry thought, time for Test number two. "Computer, start program subroutine Tom and Harry 1."

Tom blinked. "What did you say, Harry love?"

Harry grinned. "I said, I thought you might like me to pick out what you wanted to wear tonight."

"That would be wonderful, Harry," the slightly altered version of Tom strolled up to Harry with a suggestive swing to his hips. "But are you sure you want to go to Sandrine's tonight?" Tom stopped in front of Harry and placed his palms on Harry's chest. He smoothed the uniform over the muscles under his hands and when his fingertips encountered Harry's hardening nipples, they lingered there, circling, applying the very slightest of pressure. "I'd really prefer a quiet evening here alone with you," Tom's voice dropped to a husky whisper.

Harry's knees were trembling. "Okay. Anything you want, Tom," he barely managed.

"Thank you, Harry." Tom leaned in to kiss Harry full on the mouth. Harry's gasp was buried under its passion.

By the time Tom pulled back, Harry was breathing heavily. He was stunned out of his mind. Where the hell did _that_ come from?! Harry's mind staggered for an answer that wouldn't come. _He_ sure hadn't programmed his holo-Tom to kiss like that. Wow! What other little surprises were hiding in the files that Harry hadn't had a chance to check out word for word, but had downloaded in bulk?

"Harry, your mouth is so soft. I love kissing you, Harry." Holodeck Tom pulled Harry into his arms and proceeded to kiss him with passion and enthusiasm. Harry could tell that this Tom really enjoyed kissing. Hell, Harry was enjoying it too!

When they came up for air the second time Harry murmured, "Tom, could we move this into the bedroom?"

"Oh, Harry, I thought you'd never ask," Harry's new lover chuckled. He pulled a dazed and aroused Harry into the bedroom, where he proceeded to undress the both of them with the minimum of fuss. Only when his hands encountered the final barrier of Harry's briefs did Tom linger. His hands slid inside the briefs to caress the muscles of Harry's ass, then slid around to cup Harry's balls and penis and give them a quick gentle squeeze. He slowly slid hands and briefs down Harry's hips, trailing his fingers over the bones and muscle, down the trembling legs, and drew the garment off first one foot and then the other. Then he knelt back and looked up at Harry silently.

Harry was curious as to why Tom was subjecting him to this close scrutiny. He had just started to blush in embarrassment when Tom spoke.

"Harry." Tom sighed. "You are so beautiful. Let me make love to you," he pleaded, a warm tender emotion in his eyes.

"Oh, God, Tom," Harry could hardly speak. "I'm all yours, you know that. Take me."

Holodeck Tom rose and stood in front of Harry. He pulled him into his arms, moulding their bodies together, sighing again at the feel of his lover pressed against him.

"Yes," he whispered into Harry's ear as he nuzzled behind it. "Mine. All mine. I love you, Harry."

Harry caught his breath on a sob. He had programmed his holodeck recreation of Tom to say that, but he hadn't really known what it would feel like to hear it; to hear it in _that_ voice, from _those_ lips.

"Oh, God, Tom . . ." was all Harry could manage.

"Shhhh . . ." The holoprogrammed Tom quieted Harry and pushed him back onto the bed. He made them both comfortable in its narrow confines and then started to caress Harry and kiss his lips tenderly, over and over again. "Everything is going to be okay, Harry. I'm going to love you. I'm going to make you happy."

Harry sighed and relaxed back against the mattress. His eyes never left the face of the man leaning over him. This was his dream lover, his fantasy come to life. Everything about him was perfect. Harry reached up and slid his hand into the blond waves. Soft. He gazed raptly into the baby blue eyes. They shone back at him filled with happiness. The wide shoulders bent closer. The soft lips caressed his. An adventurous tongue slid along the contours of his lips. When he sighed, that tongue slipped into his mouth and slid sensuously against his. Harry moaned as heat and arousal poured into his body in waves. The pleasure was so intense, it was as if he'd never felt its like before. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to feeling it.

Harry wasn't stupid. Harry wasn't even particularly naive, no matter how the crew chose to perceive him. Harry forced away those stray thoughts that said he was betraying his best friend, that said he was breaking the rules of honourable conduct that Starfleet expected of its officers, that said all he had found here was an extremely sophisticated method of masturbation. He wasn't going to think about that at all . . . if ever.

Harry was going to stare into those blue eyes. He was going to keep his hand tangled in those soft locks. He was going to kiss those lips and join with that body and feel every sensuous, exciting moment of their time together in every cell of his body. And somehow, some way, he was going to convince himself it was real. Somehow convince himself that this _was_ love; that this _was_ what he wanted. Or the shame and guilt of the reality of it all just might destroy him.

The End

................


End file.
